


Whiskey And Sociopaths

by PrettyKitty93



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alcohol Abuse, Angst, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, M/M, Minor Character Death, Romance, Sexual Experimenting, Sexual Nature, Sexuality Crisis, Teenlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-16
Updated: 2014-02-04
Packaged: 2017-12-23 16:48:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 13,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/928830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyKitty93/pseuds/PrettyKitty93
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At 16yrs old, Sherlock's mother has just died and his father left years earlier. Mycroft; who's currently away at university thinks he has found him the perfect guardian who will keep him out of trouble until the funeral.<br/>Unfortunately, Sherlock isn't the type to care for anyone.<br/>That is until a young orphan ends up on the doorstep and soon the trio become somewhat of a makeshift family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A New Home

**Author's Note:**

> I used a prompter for this and the result that it gave me is what applies across the board, apart from the rating which will change as the story progresses. I will try and update this as often as possible :) it's my birthday on the 26th and I'm going to Gay Pride for the weekend but I'll try and finish this before then, if I can xxxx
> 
> Here's the original prompt:  
> Character One: Sherlock  
> Character Two: Mrs Hudson  
> Rating: Angst  
> Genre: Teen  
> Location: Baker Street  
> Prompt: Whiskey
> 
> This will eventually become Johnlock and there will be sexual scenes in as the warning says so if you don't like M/M then don't read :) xxxx

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I got a comment about redoing this fic because everything happens so quick and some of the characters are not right. I always try to take constructive criticism on board so I went back and edited the chapters.  
> Please read again and review if you think it's still not right. I appreciate any help in making my writing better xxxxx

There was a knock on the door of 221B Baker Street and the lovely housekeeper by the name of Mrs Hudson answered the door. She was greeted by a boy of about nineteen and a younger boy of no more than sixteen, who was currently staring at the doorstep as though it was the most fascinating thing in the world.

"Hello, Mrs Hudson. I'm Mycroft and this is Sherlock." Introduced the older boy.

Sherlock made no response and received a clip around the head as encouragement.

"Hi. You can leave now, brother." 

"Would you like another clip for your rudeness?" 

"Fine. May we go inside now, dear brother?" Sherlock quipped back with a mocking tone. 

"Sherlock!" 

Sherlock rolled his eyes and followed Mrs Hudson up the stairs. 

"And you'll be paying for Sherlock's rent I presume, Mr Holmes." Mrs Hudson smiled warmly. 

"Yes, that is all taken care of, Mrs Hudson. Just so long as Sherlock behaves, otherwise I'll find a good boarding school for him." 

Sherlock scoffed in return, earning another smack around the head. 

"OW!" 

"Behave, Sherlock!" 

"Fine! Could you please show me my room, Mrs Hudson?" 

"Of course, follow me, dear. Mr Holmes, why don't you go into the living room and I'll make us some tea as soon as I've sorted Sherlock here." Mrs Hudson called over her shoulder, ushering Sherlock towards his room. 

"Thank you, Mrs Hudson." Mycroft replied, smiling and moving to the living room. 

Mycroft took in the small, quite quaint flat and hoped that this new situation should be enough to teach his little brother how to behave better.  

He was just pouring the tea into two cups when Mrs Hudson enters the room. 

"Mr Holmes, you didn't have to make tea for us, I was more than happy to." Mrs Hudson scolds, good-naturedly, a little embarrassed at her lack of hospitality. 

"Not a problem, Mrs Hudson. After all, you will be taking care of my brother so this might be the first decent cup of tea you might have." 

"Oh, I'm sure that's not true." 

"I've lived with Sherlock for fourteen years and his social skills are … lacking, to put it politely." 

"Oh, he's a teen, they're not very social at the best of times but he's just lost his mother so it's understandable." 

"I believe my brother is using mummy's death as an excuse to act up. He was never attached to anyone or anything, let alone his mother. Ever since father left Sherlock has been … a troubled child, at best. And at worst, well, I hope you don't have to find out. Mrs Hudson, do you have any whiskey in the flat?" 

"Oh, I'm not sure, dear. I don't think so, not for a long time, in fact, not since my husband was here. He liked it but I never cared for it really. Not unless the weather was cold and I liked to warm myself up. Why do you ask?" 

"My brother has taken to drinking and his poison of choice is whiskey but you weren't to know so I wouldn't worry." 

"Oh, poor boy." 

Mycroft scoffed uncharacteristically causing Mrs Hudson to glare at him before changing it back to its neutral expression. 

"If you don't mind me asking, when is the funeral?" 

"Next week, that is why I've brought Sherlock here, there's a lot of planning to be done and I can't have Sherlock's 'habits' getting in the way." 

"Of course, and I will take care of him until then, Mr Holmes." 

"I have every faith in you, Mrs Hudson. Now, apologies but I must leave." 

"Of course, I'll see you out then."

"Mrs Hudson, there's really no need."

"I will see you out, Mr Holmes, a good landlady does so." Mrs Hudson replied impatiently.

"As you wish, Mrs Hudson."

"Thank you."

"Goodbye, Sherlock. I'll be back soon."

There was no reply from the teenager so Mycroft just continued down the stairs, safe in the knowledge that Sherlock would be well taken care of. 

"Farewell, Mrs Hudson." 

"Goodbye, Mr Holmes."

 


	2. An Unexpected Guest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A young orphan ends up in the doorstep of 221B.  
> And Sherlock, surprisingly, accepts the young boy by the name of John Watson and grants him a place to stay.

“Sherlock, please can you help me with the shopping, dear?”

“Boring!” Came the teenager’s reply from the living room.

Mrs Hudson struggled up the stairs with the shopping, entering the living room looking very much like she’d run a marathon.

“Sherlock, have you been there all morning?”

“That depends, how long where you gone?”

“Three hours. I went to the doctor’s, then seeing some friends and then did the shopping.”

“Didn’t notice.” Sherlock replied without looking up.

“Now, dear, I understand that your mother has just died but please could you help me?”

“Hasn’t my brother told you that I’ve not been emotionally attached to anything, ever since my father died?”

“Actually, he said that you’ve never been emotionally attached to anything _at all_.” Mrs Hudson replied awkwardly, putting the shopping bags down.

“Well, for once my brother is correct.” Sherlock snapped bitterly, still looking at the ceiling.

“Could you have not just tidied up a little bit, dear? It looks like a bomb has dropped in here. Is that a bullet in my wall?” Mrs Hudson asked calmly, trying not to lose her temper with the teenager.

“Actually, there’s four.” Sherlock commented with a proud smile.

“For goodness sake, Sherlock, where did you get a gun?” Mrs Hudson sighed, rolling her eyes and heading into the kitchen.

The land lady was packing the food into the fridge and cupboards when she heard Sherlock's reply.

“So, my brother told you about the whiskey but not that father taught me how to use a gun at the age of four? I’m surprised.”

“I’m going to call your brother. I'll be right back.” Mrs Hudson replied, walking back into the living room.

“Don’t worry, I do it all the time.” Sherlock chuckled.

Mrs Hudson decided not to justify that with an answer and instead went downstairs to ring Mycroft.

There was a knock on the door a few minutes later and Sherlock was determined not to answer it.

“Mrs Hudson, door!”

“Answer it, Sherlock!”

“Fine.”

Sherlock all but dragged himself off the couch and strolled down the stairs. He opened the door to a young boy of about seventeen looking desperate for a place to stay.

“Who are you?"

“John Watson, is there still a vacancy here?”

“Well, I’m currently living here so I guess not.”

“Please, I’m desperate.”

“Well, that’s obvious.”

“Fine, I’ll look somewhere else.” John turned and began to walk away.

“You’ll have to ask Mrs Hudson. We might have to share and they’ll be ground rules.”

“Such as?”

“I play the violin when I'm thinking, sometimes I don't talk for days on end. I don’t eat or sleep very often and I like to shoot things when I’m bored. Would that bother you?”

“Oppose to sleeping on the streets, I think I can handle it.”

“Well, as I said, you’ll have to ask Mrs Hudson.”

“Thanks."

Sherlock stepped to the side to let the visitor in and shut the door behind him, just as Mrs Hudson was finishing her call with Mycroft.

“Sherlock. Your brother isn’t happy, he said that you have to … Oh, hello and who might you be, dear?”

“John Watson. Nice to meet you.”

“Oh, well, how polite. Can you teach Sherlock some manners too?”

“Well, um …”

“Trust me, dear, it’s not that easy so don’t worry. So what can I do for you, dear?”

“I was looking for somewhere to stay. I heard about your vacancy but now …” John replied, looking at Sherlock.

“Well, I’m sure you can share with Sherlock.”

“Yes, and I’ve already given him the ground rules …”

“Ground rules?”

“Yes, the things that he shouldn’t do.”

“Oh. Well, basically just keep the place _clean_ and tidy, and please don’t shoot the walls.”

“Of course not. Can’t promise the same for Sherlock though.”

John looked at Sherlock and smiled and surprisingly, he smiled back. Mrs Hudson was sure her eyes were playing tricks because just as quick as it had appeared, it quickly disappeared again.

“Didn’t you bring any clothes, dear?”

“Not exactly, no.”

“Could he borrow some of yours, Sherlock, just until I go shopping again?”

“I suppose.”

“Good. Well off you two go then.”

“What about my brother?”

“He’ll be round tomorrow.”

“Fine.”

Sherlock slumped back up the stairs after John, clearly feeling put out about his brother’s visit tomorrow.


	3. An Unwelcome Visitor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mycroft comes around for a visit and discovers Sherlock's new friend.  
> What will the eldest Holmes think of young John Watson?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, bad summary but please be nice and read anyway xxxxx

"Ah, Sherlock. How are you, dear brother?"

"Urg, what's _he_ doing here?" Sherlock groaned, rolling his eyes at the sight of his brother.

"Hello." John smiled at the older Holmes.

"Oh, who's this, Sherlock?" Mycroft asked, eyeing the other teenager gleefully.

"His name is John. You will stay away from him." Sherlock replied, as though it was as simple as that.

"Sherlock, that's a bit rude, don't you think?" John interrupted, frowning at Sherlock.

"Yes well. It's not without reason why we _do not_ get along, is it, brother?"

"Oh, Sherlock, that was years ago now."

"I was twelve." Sherlock replied without raising his voice, the darkness evident in his tone despite this.

"It was just a prank. I've grown up since then." Mycroft replied innocently.

Sherlock scoffed in response.

"Besides, you started it." Mycroft replied absently.

"I did not!"

"Now, now, guys. Remember were you are." John interrupted, stepping between the two brothers and holding his arms out.

"John, this doesn't concern you." Sherlock replied darkly.

"It does if you two kill each other amd Mrs Hudson decides she doesn't want co-habitants again. This isn't just your house anymore, Sherlock." John replied, matching Sherlock's dark tone.

Mycroft smiled smugly, nobody had ever undermined Sherlock before and Mycroft loved it.

"John, be warned, I have a very short temper." Sherlock whispered dangerously.

"So. Do. I." John replied, not leaving Sherlock's gaze.

"Now, boys." Mycroft interrupted, standing up and pulling the boys away from each other. "Let's not do this. John, you're right, no fighting."

"Are you ready to leave yet?" Sherlock growled, staring his brother down now.

"Not quite, dear brother." Mycroft smiled, resuming his seat in the chair.

"Then when?" Sherlock scowled.

"Very soon, I assure you."

"So if you're Sherlock's brother then why is he staying here?" John asked abruptly.

"My brother is a troubled child, he needs to be taught some respect." Mycroft replied, as though Sherlock wasn't even in the room.

"Oh, and you expect Mrs Hudson to do that?"

"Well, I hope she can help but for now, I'm keeping Sherlock out of trouble."

"Ha." Sherlock scoffed, throwing himself on to the couch dramatically.

"Sherlock, please." John replied, holding a hand up to silence Sherlock. "Go on."

"Sherlock's mother has just died and as usual, he is being over dramatic about it. He's making it all about himself and I can't trust him not to cause trouble while I arrange the funeral."

"Right. Well, I don't mind helping to keep him under control."

At this, Sherlock's head snapped up with a horrible crack and John shuddered.

"I am not some puppy you can all pass around."

"Ssh, Sherlock. You have my word, Mr Holmes."

"Mycroft, please. And thank you, John." Mycroft replied, standing up and making his way to the door, ruffling Sherlock's hair as he passed.

Sherlock groaned and shrunk into the couch.

"Goodbye, Mycroft." John replied sweetly.

The front door shut and Sherlock immediately jumped up, "Don't speak to me like that again."

"Ha, please. You're sixteen and I'm seventeen. I can talk to you how the hell I like."

"I don't like it."

"And I couldn't care. You're like a child, sulking and moaning about how bad your life is. I've been an orphan since I was six; parents killed in a car crash, my sister became an alcoholic at nineteen and I barely see her more than once a month. Your life _isn't_ that bad, Sherlock. At least _your_ sibling cares about your safety, I haven't seen mine in about three weeks now."

"Is that why you ran away?"

"None of your bloody business."

"John."

"Sod off!" John replied, storming off to his bedroom.

"I guess you'll tell me later then?"

The door slammed in response and Sherlock slumped back into the couch.


	4. Apologies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So what will happen after John and Sherlock's argument?  
> Will Sherlock surprise John with what he has to say to him?  
> Or will John decide that Sherlock is just too much to handle and leave Baker Street?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trust me, you'll all be pleasantly surprised and I pray that I kept this in character xxxxx

"John, we're going out. Get dressed." Sherlock announced, knocking on John's door.

"And what if I don't want to?" Came the muffled reply.

"Please." Sherlock whispered.

"What?" John asked, opening the door.

"Please. I want to apologise."

"Where are we going?"

"A little place I know, Angelo's. They know me well there."

"Alright then."

"Good. Now, hurry along."

"Fine." John replied, a slight smile gracing his features.

"Alright then." Sherlock replied, returning the smile.

x..x

"I'm ready."

"Good, well I'll just grab ..." Sherlock paused as his eyes met John's attire.

Sherlock felt something stir inside himself.

"What? Do you want me to change? Too casual?" John asked, feeling self-conscious.

John was wearing black skinny jeans, a white t-shirt that clung to his well-formed chest, a loose deep blue shirt over the top and black converse.

To Sherlock, he looked good, no, he looked ... hot, very hot and Sherlock felt his hormones go crazy.

"... No, um, you look fine. Very ... _nice_." Sherlock couldn't help the stammering squeak that escaped his lips.

"Good, so are you ready to go?"

"Yes, let's ... go." Sherlock replied, grabbing his jacket and trying to clear the disturbing thoughts from his mind.

"Alright."

"It's just down the road." Sherlock smiled as they stepped outside.

"So nice place, is it?" John asked with a smile.

"Yes, of course. And here we are."

"Wow, it's quaint, I like it."

"I'm glad." Sherlock smiled, opening the door so John could go in first, taking a moment to check the teen out before mentally shaking himself.

"Ah, Sherlock. You are here at last." An older gentleman announced enthusiastically, arms open wide to embrace Sherlock.

"Angelo, so good to see you." Sherlock smiled tightly, peeling the man off himself.

"And who is your friend? A date?" Angelo smiled, looking the other teen up and down.

"No ... no! This is my friend John. John, Angelo." Sherlock stammered quickly.

"Hi, Angelo."

"Hello, John. Nice to meet you."

"Thank you, you too." John smiled, shaking Angelo's hand and following him to find a table.

"Here is your table, boys." Angelo beamed, stopping at a table near a big window.

"Thank you, Angelo." Sherlock smiled, sitting across from John.

"Your usual?"

"Actually, can you bring a menu this time please?"

"Of course."

Angelo disappeared into the back, giving Sherlock and John a few moments to talk.

"So, you look good, John."

"Oh, thank you. You look good too, a lot better than when you're sulking." John grinned.

"Well, thank you." Sherlock grinned back.

"Here are your menus."

"Ah, thank you. Would you like a drink, John?"

"I'll have a diet coke, please."

"And I'll have a lemonade." Sherlock informed Angelo.

"I'll be right back."

"Diet coke?"

"Yes, I want to save my teeth. And I avoid fatty foods when I can to keep my figure."

"You don't need to worry about that." Sherlock replied without thinking.

"Excuse me?"

"I just meant that you're quite slim and well toned, you don't need to worry about watching what you eat."

"Oh, um, thank you."

"You're welcome."

Angelo silently placed the drinks down and left the boys to talk.

"So, um, you never said, do you have a girlfriend?"

"No, not my area."

"So, boyfriend then?"

"No."

"Ah, unattached then, like me."

"John, if you're asking ..."

"I'm not, just making conversation that's all." John replied, running his fingers over the grooves of the table.

"Oh."

"What?"

"I'm just not good with idle chit-chat."

"That's fine. We can eat in silence, if you prefer."

"No, I like it."

The waitress brought the food over, smiling at Sherlock flirtatiously.

Sherlock ignored her and began carrying on his conversation.

She cleared her throat. "Can I get you anything else? Another drink? Or maybe, my phone number?" She asked bravely.

"I'm not interested." Sherlock replied, finally looking at her.

"I'm Katy." She smiled.

"Still not interested, Katy. Sorry." Sherlock tried again, smiling.

"Oh, okay."

She walked off and back into the kitchen.

"That was rude, Sherlock."

"She wouldn't take the hint."

"And what hint was that?"

"That women are _not_ my area."

"So you're ..."

"Yes, I'm gay, John. Do keep up."

"Oh, well, that's ... fine. It doesn't change a thing."

"It shouldn't."

"Well, it doesn't."

"Good."

They ate in silence and Sherlock paid for the meal.


	5. Sexuality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John hadn't mentioned the conversation at Angelo's from three weeks previous.  
> Probably because it didn't matter.  
> Sherlock was gay and didn't fancy people.  
> So why had it been bugging John so much?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I split chapter four into two and expanded the second half. Making it chapter five. I've tried to change things to make it flow better

John hadn't mentioned the conversation at Angelo's from three weeks previous. Probably because it didn't matter. Sherlock was gay and didn't fancy people.

So why had it been bugging John so much?

 _Forget it, John._ John thought to himself.

“Morning, Sherlock.” The older teenager greeted sleepily, making his way into the living room. “What you up to?"

“Thinking, obviously.” Sherlock replied, his eyes closed and hands in their usual prayer position.

“I was thinking of doing an apprenticeship at St. Barts. Ya know, so I can get some experience for university.” John said, walking into the kitchen to make a cup of tea.

“Boring.” Sherlock replied in a drawl.

“Well, what do you plan to do with your life?” John asked, leaning against the door frame and quirking an eyebrow.

“I'm going to create my own job. I'm going to become a consulting detective.” Sherlock replied proudly, twiddling a pen in between his fingers.

“Oh. So what's that then?” John asked, genuinely curious.

“You're _actually_ interested?” Sherlock asked in a confused tone, looking up at his friend.

“Yeah. Why? Shouldn't I be?” John replied unsurely, confused as to why Sherlock thought it was such an impossible probability.

“Well,” Sherlock began, sitting up and looking back at John, “As a consulting detective, I'll help the police. When they are out of their depth, which is always, they'll come to me. And I'll point out everything that they have missed.” He added confidently.

“Sounds good. Sounds _really_ good, in fact. It's genius. Well, good luck with it. I'm sure you'll be very good at it.” John replied with a smile, disappearing back into the kitchen.

Sherlock jumped up and walked into the kitchen, “You really think so?”

“Yeah, l mean, you clearly have a gift for seeing things so, why not put it to good use?” John replied, pouring the boiling water into his cup.

“That's not what people usually say.” Sherlock commented, leaning against the door frame.

“What do people usually say?” John asked, looking over his shoulder at the younger teen.

“Piss off.”

John's face cracked as the smile threatened to appear, before he burst into giggles and looked down at the kitchen counter.

Sherlock tried to keep his face straight but found himself laughing too.

“Sorry ... It's just ... Oh God, I didn't mean to ...” John replied through giggles, feeling he should apologise to the younger teen.

“It's fine, honestly.” Sherlock reassured John, still grinning widely.

“I don't know why I found that so funny. It's just ... I dunno.” John replied, his giggles now just soft chuckles.

“It's not the worst response I've had.”

The two teenagers descended into silence before John spoke again.

“So, do you want a cup?” John asked suddenly, holding up his cup of tea.

“Why do you drink that? Aren't normal teenagers supposed to get drunk and do stupid things?” Sherlock replied distastefully.

“Not including yourself in that, I see. So what, you're not _normal_ , are you?” John asked, quirking an eyebrow.

“Obviously.” Came Sherlock's reply.

“So what do you _normally_ do? Run around London trying to catch murderers and drug dealers?” John asked in an amused tone.

“Not so stupid after all, I'm impressed, John.”

John spluttered on his tea, coughing a little as he tried to swallow, “Seriously?”

Sherlock smirked in reply, disappearing back into the living room.

“Wow. I can see living with you is going to be an ... _experience_.”

Sherlock lay back down on the couch and grinned.

x..x

“Hey, Sherlock.” John greeted cheerfully, walking back into the living room.

“You managed to get the apprenticeship then.” Sherlock replied, looking up at John; who was practically giddy with excitement.

“Yeah, I did. I start on Monday. I can't wait.” John grinned, collapsing into his chair happily.

“Don't people usually celebrate this kind of thing?” Sherlock asked, staring up at the ceiling.

“I was going to but, no, it's just work experience. Maybe when I get into uni, we could celebrate.” John suggested, looking over at his friend.

“Planning on staying a while, are you?” Sherlock asked, quirking an eyebrow at John.

“Oh, well, if that's okay? I mean, I don't want to intrude.” John replied awkwardly.

“As long as you pay rent, it's fine.”

"So ..."

"You've been wondering about my sexuality. For three weeks."

"How did you ... Never mind. There's just one thing, if you're gay then why don't you have a boyfriend?" John asked, trying to prevent an awkward conversation.

"Simple. People are idiots."

"Oh, thanks."

"Don't be like that, it's just people.” Sherlock replied, looking over at John before sitting up, “John, if I ask you something, can you be honest with me?"

"Go on." John nodded, sitting forward in his seat.

"Right, well, I _think_ I might be having these _feelings_ for you. Is that bad?"

"Listen, Sherlock, it's not ... bad, God, this is difficult to say ... But, I'm _not_ gay. I'm sorry but I'm just _not_."

"Oh, right. I'm sorry, John. I'll just go to my room, goodnight." Sherlock nodded stiffly, getting up off the couch.

"Sherlock, you don't ... have to." John replied, standing up to try and stop Sherlock leaving.

But Sherlock had already run to his room.

John looked around the room and decided maybe sleep was best too.

x..x

At 2am, Sherlock crept into John's room, watching the older teen sleep soundly.

"John. John?" Sherlock whispered, walking over to his bedside.

Sherlock sat straddling John, tapping his cheek to try and wake him, "John."

John murmured but didn't wake up.

"John."

"What, Sherlock?"

"Listen to me, John. Wake up."

"Sherlock, go back to bed." John swatted Sherlock's hand away with closed eyes.

"But, John ..."

"Go, Sherlock."

Sherlock wasn't giving up so easily, he had a theory and it needed to be tested.

He leaned over the other teen, placing his hands on either side of his head to brace himself and kissed him softly on the lips.

John made no response so Sherlock tried again, slightly harder this time but still as gentle.

Sherlock got a little adventurous due to his hormones running wild and gently nibbled John's lip, causing the other teen to moan a little. When he moaned, Sherlock stuck his tongue in John's mouth; exploring it curiously.

John kissed back a little, grabbing Sherlock's hips. Slowly, he ran his hands up Sherlock's sides and then his chest ... then he stopped. His eyes flashed open and horror took over.

Immediately, John pushed Sherlock off and sat upright.

"What the hell, Sherlock?!"

"John, I tried to wake you."

"So what, when that didn't work you just decided to mouth rape me!"

"John, don't be so dramatic. Besides, you liked it." Sherlock whispered, looking at the bed sheets.

"What?"

"You moaned when I bit your lip and then when I stuck my tongue in, you grabbed my hips."

"Sherlock, I thought that ..." John started, before he saw Sherlock's wounded look.

They both knew what John had been about to say and just the thought had emotionally kicked Sherlock.

"I'm sorry ... Listen, we barely know each other. Are you sure you want _this_?” John asked gently, chewing his bottom lip.

“I feel ... _connected_ to you, John. I ... I've never really, um, _fancied_ anyone before.” Sherlock whispered innocently, picking at John's bedsheets.

“Oh, right. Um, if it helps, you're ... um, an _alright_ kisser." John replied softly.

"Really?" Sherlock asked hopefully.

"Yeah. Listen, I've ... never really _experimented_ before, but I dunno, we're young and I'm still up for ... doing _that_. We could, if you're up for that?"

"You'd do that, for me?"

"Yeah, why not? It could be fun. Besides, we're both single so we won't be hurting anyone."

"Are you sure?" Sherlock asked, a sparkle in his eyes.

"So long as you don't tell anyone I gave in so easily." John smiled in response.

"That was you giving in _easily_?" Sherlock asked, sounding a little shocked.

"Exactly." John grinned, slapping Sherlock's leg playfully. "And now that I'm actually awake, come show me that kiss again."

John grabbed Sherlock's hand and pulled him towards him, pulling the cover back.

"You are very attractive, John." Sherlock replied, taking in John's naked chest.

"Um, thanks." John blushed bright red but continued to pull Sherlock towards him.

"Just relax ..."

"Sherlock, it's only a kiss, I'm sure I'll be ..."

Sherlock interrupted John's words with a tongue straight into his mouth. John moaned in response and grabbed Sherlock's hips again, this time he dug his nails into them; pinning Sherlock in place.

Sherlock began exploring his mouth again, glad that this time John was more than willing to let him. He kept his lips gentle but his tongue was hungry to taste John.

John continued to moan and scrape his nails over Sherlock's hip bones, before dragging his nails up Sherlock's back; marking him with deep scratches and causing the teen to moan loudly.

"I love ... that you ... want to mark me, John." Sherlock panted between kisses.

"God, you're so good, Sherlock. Wow ... bite me."

Sherlock did as he was told and placed a series of gentle bites on John's neck, kissing and licking over them until they were over sensitive.

"Sherlock! Oh, that's fucking amazing. Where the hell did you learn this?"

"I had a lot of _acquaintances_ that were keen to teach."

"Wow, remind me to thank them."

"Ha, no. I'm not letting them have a chance at you."

John pulled Sherlock away a little, "That sounds a bit like a commitment, Sherlock."

"And?"

" _And_? We're making out and you're making _commitments_?"

"Not good?"

"Bit not good, yeah." John replied sadly.

"I'm sorry." Sherlock apologised, pulling away from John.

"You don't have to leave, Sherlock. I just don't want to rush _this_."

"And what is _this_ , John?" Sherlock asked desperately, standing at the door. "A bit of experimenting? And what if I want more than that, John?"

"Sherlock, we've known each other four months! Do you really want to rush into a relationship based on a crush?"

"How do you know it's just a crush, John?"

"Well ..."

"Do you know that I never get close to anyone. I wasn't even close to my own mother!"

"Sherlock, I didn't know ..."

"That's because I didn't tell you!" Sherlock shouted, pacing the room.

"Sherlock, stop pacing, please." John replied, getting up off the bed.

"Sherlock!"

There was a loud bang as Sherlock's back hit the wardrobe and John drove his tongue into the younger teen's mouth.

Sherlock tried to fight the other teen off but John was much stronger and pinned his arms above his head.

He probed his mouth ferociously, taking in every taste and at the same time, trying to dispel Sherlock's anger.

Sherlock gave up his fight and relaxed into the body pressed against his, while the tongue continued to dart around his mouth. He moaned and pressed his erection into John's; the other teenager moaning loudly in response.

"Listen, I can't promise you a relationship, _but_ I can promise you that if it gets too far and I don't feel the same that I'll help you through it."

"You mean help me get over you?"

"Yes."

"What if I don't want to get over you?"

"Oh God, I'm so stupid. I should never have agreed to this. You're too emotionally fragile to deal with this like any other person. What have I done? Sherlock, I'm so sorry." John apologised, releasing his grip on the younger teen and fixing him with a soft look.

"It's fine. I mean, we might be okay, if we just try first." Sherlock replied unsurely.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. And then if you don't feel the same, we'll call this off. No hard feelings and we can still be friends."

John nodded in reply but inside he was reeling; being _friends_ after a break up never went as planned.

"Come on, let's sleep now." John smiled softly, pulling Sherlock back to his bed.

"I could go back to my own room."

"What's the point when there's a perfectly good bed here that can fit two."

"Alright." Sherlock smiled, climbing into bed with John and curling into his side.

"I won't hurt you, ya know." John replied sadly.

"I know." Sherlock smiled, leaning up and kissing John's cheek.

"Good." John smiled back, kissing Sherlock's forehead.

"Let's sleep. We can talk more in the morning."

"Yeah, we can. Night, Sherlock."

“Goodnight, John." Sherlock smiled sweetly, curling back up into John's side and wrapping his leg around John's.

 _Very possessive._ Was John's last thought before he drifted into sleep, the younger teen lightly snoring away into his chest.


	6. A Whole New World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock wakes up in John's bed and has some questions.  
> Luckily, John is still up for their relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay with this one.  
> First, I hit a wall; a writer's block wall that is.  
> And second, my computer has a dodgy charger connection so now the battery is flat. I'm working on my tablet but it's a bit shit tbh. But here it is xxxxx

Sherlock woke first, stretching languidly like a cat before sitting up in the small bed. He looked around curiously, recognising the room as not his own and turning his head to look at the form lying next to him.

 _John_. Sherlock smiled down at the mop of blonde hair peaking up at him from under the duvet.

"Can you not." John murmured sleepily, pulling the duvet further over his head.

"What could be wrong with me looking, John?" Sherlock asked with a smirk, pulling the duvet off John's hair.

"Urg, 'cause I'm sleepin', Shurlock. And ya starin' is buggin' me." John murmured back, forcibly pulling the duvet back over his head.

"But, Jawn ..." Sherlock whined, leaning over the older teen.

"No." John groaned, curling up into a tight ball.

"John." Sherlock whispered, resting his hand on John's arm through the duvet.

John murmured in reply, rolling over and pulling the duvet down to peak over it.

"What you said last night, you meant it? I mean, about trying at a relationship?" Sherlock asked awkwardly, chewing his bottom lip.

"Yes, Sherlock. But we need ground rules. No whiskey, guns or drugs, right?" 

Sherlock sighed dramatically before nodding in agreement.

"Right then. You hungry? I'll make breakfast." John replied with a grin, jumping out of bed and heading to the kitchen. 

"That's it? So, no whiskey, guns or drugs and we can have a relationship?" Sherlock asked in a confused tone, following John into the kitchen.

"Sherlock, we both know it's a big thing, especially because you don't like being told what to do. But you don't want to be like a normal teenager and _I_ don't want to date a drunk." John replied sadly, resting his hands on the counter.

"You sound like a man three times your age. I'm not a _drunk_ , John. I just drink because it's fun." Sherlock snapped, glaring at John's back.

"You're _seventeen_ , Sherlock! You shouldn't be drinking so recklessly! Otherwise you'll be dead by the time you're thirty!" John exclaimed, spinning round and glaring at Sherlock.

"I'm not! I haven't had a drink in months!" Sherlock shouted back, standing in front of John.

"And why's that, Sherlock?!" John shouted, now completely losing his temper.

"Because I have ..." Sherlock screamed before cutting himself off and looking at the floor.

"Because you have what, Sherlock?" John asked, his tone softer than before.

"You. Because I have _you_." Sherlock replied softly, lifting his hand to stroke John's cheek.

"Oh. Um, right." John said awkwardly, a blush creeping up his cheeks.

Sherlock smiled sweetly, leaning down to kiss John quickly.

"So, what do you want for breakfast? I'm quite good at pancakes." John smiled brightly, turning back to the fridge.

"Pancakes sound lovely, John." Sherlock grinned, heading back into the living room and collapsing on the couch.

x..x

"Got any experiments to do today?" John asked curiously, looking up from his homework.

"I have to wait a few days for my current experiment. I can help you with that, if you want." Sherlock replied awkwardly, pointing at the homework on John's lap.

"Sure. Cheers." John smiled, patting the seat next to him.

"Ah, Chemistry, my favourite." Sherlock replied with a grin, flopping down on the couch and looking over John's work.

"Get comfy and I'll read the questions out." John said softly, lifting his work up and patting his lap.

Sherlock nodded and rested his head on John's lap, drawing lazy circles into his knee.

"So, what happens when you mix sodium bicarbonate and hydrochloric acid?"

"Obvious. You get salt, carbon dioxide and water. Next."

"Alright then." John replied with a smile, writing the answer down before checking the next question. "What is the formula for density? That's easy, D equals mass over volume." 

John smiled with pride, looking down at Sherlock; who just glared at him.

"Sorry, love. I just know that one." John added, giving a sheepish smile.

Sherlock fixed John with a curious expression before composing himself and replying, "Next." 

"What's wrong?" John asked softly, stroking Sherlock's mess of curls.

"Hmm, oh, nothing. Next question, John."

"Alright." John replied, shaking his head before continuing.  "What is the formula for photosynthesis?"

"You do know this one, right?" Sherlock asked in a condescending tone.

"Yes, I do, but humour me."

"It's carbon dioxide plus water plus light energy equals glucose and oxygen." Sherlock replied proudly, looking up at John.

"Correct." John grinned down at his friend.

"Obviously." Sherlock replied, closing his eyes.

"Yeah, well, didn't want you getting upset again." John smirked.

"Shut up." Sherlock snapped.

John chuckled in response, writing the answer down and moving onto the next question.

"What two substances are commonly electrolysed?"

"Hydrochloric acid and H two O, John."

"Alright. Next. Chemical structure of methane."

"Four hydrogen and one carbon."

"Carbon is in the middle with hydrogen at each side, right?"

"Correct, John." Sherlock replied with a proud grin.

"Thank you, Sher." John smiled back, ruffling Sherlock's curls.

"What's next?" 

"That's it for Chemistry. Next is English Literature, Frankenstein." John replied, placing his Chemistry work down on the floor.

"Question?"

"What are the main themes?"

"Ah, knowledge, discovery, justice, prejudice and isolation. As well as longing, rejection, redemption and indifference."

"Thanks. I've actually read it, it's a really good book. I wanna go and watch the stage show next month." John smiled as he wrote the answer down in his book.

"Can I come with you?" Sherlock asked softly, looking up at his friend.

"Sure, if you want to then why not?" John replied brightly, his smile getting bigger as he looked down at his friend.

"It's Friday, why don't you leave your homework for tonight." Sherlock grinned, sitting up and putting John's work on the floor.

"Got something planned?" John asked with a smirk and a quirk of his eyebrow.

"Let's get something to eat."

"Alright, Angelo's?" 

"Of course, John." Sherlock replied with a soft smile, standing up and holding a hand out for John.

John took his hand and stood, pecking Sherlock's cheek before replying, "I'll just get changed."

"You don't need to, John." Sherlock replied as John walked off.

"I wanna look nice." John called over his shoulder.

Sherlock smirked to himself before deciding to get changed as well.

x..x

"Sherlock! Sherlock, what are you doing?" John called from the living room, trying to find his friend.

"Getting changed, John. Obviously." Sherlock replied, walking into the living room behind John.

John turned to look at his friend and his jeans suddenly felt too tight.

Sherlock was wearing black skinny jeans, a tight purple shirt and was actually wearing eyeliner and mascara.

"Jesus, Sher. I suddenly feel _very_ under-dressed. You look gorgeous, love." John said huskily, raking his eyes over Sherlock's body hungrily.

"Um, thank you, John. You don't look too bad yourself." Sherlock replied, looking from John's faded grey skinny jeans to his tight white t-shirt with a black shirt thrown over the top.

"You ready then?" John asked, trying to keep his eyes above Sherlock's waist.

"Yes. Shall we go?" Sherlock smiled awkwardly, clearly trying to do the same as John.

"Yeah." John grinned, a blush creeping up his cheeks.

The older teen walked over to Sherlock and grabbed his hand, pulling him down the stairs. 

x..x

"Ya know, if we'd have been together longer and you were dressed like that, I'd take you home and completely fuck your brains out." John whispered huskily in Sherlock's ear, his hand running up the younger teen's leg suggestively.

Sherlock blushed a bright shade of red and bit his lip to prevent a moan escaping.

"Jawn." Sherlock finally replied as a warning.

"You shouldn't tempt me then, should you?" John smirked, running his fingers up Sherlock's inner thigh.

Sherlock gripped his hand as Angelo appeared at their table.

"What can I get for you boys?" He asked with a bright smile.

"I'll have a spaghetti bolognaise, please." John replied with a sweet innocent smile.

"And I'll have the same." Sherlock replied awkwardly, gripping John's hand tighter.

"I'll be right back, boys." Angelo smiled, heading back to the kitchen.

"Behave." Sherlock growled, glaring at his boyfriend.

"Yes, _sir_." John smirked, squeezing Sherlock's thigh.

Angelo reappeared with two glasses of coke for the boys, giving them a cheeky wink before disappearing again.

"I think he knows." John smirked, winking at Sherlock.

Sherlock glared at John when a waitress appeared with their food; eyeing Sherlock up.

"Thanks, bye now." John practically growled at the waitress, watching her hastily walk away.

"Jealous?" Sherlock asked in a teasing tone.

"Shut it." John snapped, angrily digging into his food.

Sherlock continued to smirk as he ate, watching John from the corner of his eye.

When they finished eating, Angelo returned and took their plates away.

Before he left Sherlock asked, "Can we get desserts to go, please, Angelo?" 

Angelo nodded and went back to the kitchen again.

John gave Sherlock a curious look before Sherlock replied, "You don't like the waitress eyeing me up and I feel like a dessert, so we'll take them home with us."

John smirked before downing the last of his drink.

"What was wrong with you earlier anyway?" John asked softly, waiting for their desserts to arrive.

"When?" 

"When we were doing homework. I said something that upset you, didn't I?" 

"I don't think so." Sherlock replied with a reassuring smile.

"Was it when I called you 'love'?" John asked, getting confirmation when Sherlock tensed. "Too soon for pet names?"

"Leave it, John."

"But ... Fine." John sighed, smiling when Angelo handed the desserts over.

x..x

"God, you're so _gorgeous_ , Sher. It's like sumone ... sculpted you. Those bloody ... cheekbones, seriously, wha' the actual fuck." John slurred slightly, climbing into Sherlock's lap.

"John, you're drunk."

"I thought you said 'ave fun, Sher. So 'ave fun." John giggled, handing Sherlock his drink.

"So long as you keep your hands to yourself." Sherlock replied, batting John's hands away.

"Don't be silly. I can't possibly keep my hands off you. You're too bloody gorgeous. Some girl will 'ave ya when my back's turned." John giggled, then growled the last bit.

"I doubt it, John." Sherlock replied softly, stroking John's short blonde hair.

"Really?" John asked hopefully, his head snapping up to meet Sherlock's eyes.

"I'm gay, John. And in a relationship. So, no, girls won't have me." Sherlock smiled, kissing John's forehead.

"Good." John smiled back, resting his head on his boyfriend's lap.

"When you called me 'love', it felt too personal and natural. We've only been together a day and you called me 'love' like we've been together for years." Sherlock whispered, stroking John's hair absent-mindedly.

"Sorry." John mumbled softly, snuggling into Sherlock's lap.

"Don't be, please. It was nice. I liked it. No one has ever been that kind to me before." Sherlock said in a reassuring tone, lifting John's head up.

"Alright. Shall we get to bed then, love?" John asked with a slight slur, sitting up properly.

"Let's. Mine or yours?" Sherlock grinned, standing up and pulling John with him.

"Yours." John smiled dopily, leaning in to kiss Sherlock.

"As you wish." Sherlock replied, dragging John to his room.


	7. Strike A Chord

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mycroft has a habit of rubbing people up the wrong way.  
> And after upsetting John, he nearly ends up getting floored for it.  
> When Sherlock gets angry, John knows just how to help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys don't hate me for taking so long with this one xxxx

John woke with a pounding headache and the light streaming through the crack in the curtains made him roll over and bury his face in the pillow.

“Morning, John.” Sherlock greeted brightly, flopping down on the bed.

“Piss off, Sher.” John mumbled into his pillow, tugging the blanket over his head.

“Hangover?” Sherlock asked, chuckling to himself.

“God, how much did I drink last night?”

“Too much. You were very jealous as well.” Sherlock giggled, pulling the blanket from over John's head.

“Oh God, I'm sorry.”

“Don't be. It was quite … um, sweet? Is that the right word?”

“Embarrassing, might be a better word.” John sighed, finally opening his eyes.

“Um, do normal boyfriends make breakfast when their partner is hung-over?” Sherlock asked curiously, blushing a little.

“Sometimes. Why?” John asked, looking up at Sherlock properly.

“Um ...” Sherlock replied awkwardly, turning a deeper shade of red before standing up so John could see the breakfast on the bedside table.

“You made me breakfast?” John asked softly, sitting up properly.

“Yes.”

“Thank you, Sher.” John smiled sweetly, grabbing Sherlock's hand and kissing it.

“You're welcome, John.”

“Come sit with me. You need to eat too.”

“I'm fine, John.”

“Please.”

Sherlock chewed his bottom lip and looked back at the door before nodding in agreement.

“Good.” John grinned, grabbing the tray and handing a piece of toast over to his boyfriend.

They ate the rest of breakfast in silence before John climbed out of bed to get a shower.

x..x

“Funny how a hot shower can make you feel so much better.” John sighed, walking into the living room and dropping into his chair.

“So, no longer hungover then?” Sherlock asked with a smile as he walked in from the kitchen.

“Much. Thank you for breakfast, babe.” John smiled, pulling Sherlock down for a soft kiss.

“You've already thanked me, John.” Sherlock smirked, still only inches away from John's mouth.

“I know, but it was very nice of you. You're really quite sweet when you want to be.”

“I'm trying, John.” Sherlock replied sadly.

“I know you are, babe. And I appreciate that.” John smiled softly, letting go of Sherlock's arm.

“Mycroft might be round today.” Sherlock stated randomly, moving to sit on the couch.

“Oh, right. Want me to go out?”

“No! I mean, no, that's fine. He'll probably want to talk to you too.”

“Alright then.”

“Ah, boys, how are you this morning?” Mrs Hudson greeted cheerfully, looking both boys over carefully.

“Very well, thank you, Mrs Hudson.” John smiled brightly, standing up from his chair and heading for the kitchen. “Tea?”

“Why thank you, John. Tea would be lovely. Now, Sherlock, Mycroft is coming round in an hour so ...”

“Yes, I know, Mrs Hudson. Now, if you wouldn't mind taking your tea and getting lost.”

“Sherlock. It's not her fault.” John replied sternly, glaring at his boyfriend.

“ _Fine_. Mrs Hudson, please take a seat.” Sherlock sighed in an exasperated tone, sitting up properly on the couch.

“Why thank you, Sherlock.” Mrs Hudson replied with a smile but there was an underlying tightness to her voice.

“Here you go, Mrs Hudson.” John smiled, handing their landlady her tea.

“Such a good boy, John. Maybe you can rub off on Sherlock.”

“Maybe.” John smirked, ruffling Sherlock's curls when he scowled at their landlady.

“So, what have you two been up to then?”

“John got drunk last night and was embarrassingly jealous.” Sherlock smirked at his boyfriend.

“Aww, well that's how it should be. You _are_ a couple now and John has a right to be jealous.” Mrs Hudson agreed, nodding slightly.

“See, Sherlock. Perfectly normal.” John teased, sitting back down in his chair and pulling his legs up onto the seat.

“I'm so happy for you both. I knew there was something from the first day you got here, dear.” Mrs Hudson smiled softly, directing the remark at John.

John hummed and smiled in reply, sipping at his tea.

“Well, Mrs Hudson. As much as it's been a pleasure. I'm sure Mycroft will be here any moment.” Sherlock replied, just seconds before the door bell rung.

“I don't know how you do that.” Mrs Hudson remarked fondly, setting her tea down and disappearing to answer the door.

“Hello, little brother.” Mycroft greeted with a false cheerfulness.

“ _Mycroft_.” Sherlock greeted with disdain.

“Ah, hello, John.”

“Hello, Mycroft.” John sighed, glancing up before going back to drinking his tea.

“Well, I just came to see how you were both getting on. How much did you drink last night, John? Enough to get extremely intoxicated given the state of you.”

“Piss off, Mycroft. I can drink as much as I like.” John growled, glaring at his drink.

“I bet that's what your sister said too.”

John jumped up with such force that his cup shattered as it hit the floor and the only thing that stopped him from flooring Mycroft was Sherlock; who grabbed him round the waist and pulled him back.

“ _Get out_ , Mycroft.” Sherlock growled, holding John tightly.

“I was merely showing concern, dear brother.” Mycroft replied calmly.

“Out! Now!” Sherlock screamed, trying to keep hold of John.

“Very well, goodbye, Sherlock.” Mycroft replied, turning and walking from the room.

“Sherlock! Sherlock, what's the matter, dear?” Mrs Hudson asked in a concerned tone, running up the stairs to the two teens.

“Next time Mycroft comes round, _don't answer the door_.” Sherlock growled, pulling John onto the couch and gripping him tightly.

“What happened, Sherlock?”

“Mycroft mentioned John's sister and he went for Mycroft.”

“Right, that's it.” Mrs Hudson snapped, rushing back down the stairs.

x..x

“No, you don't, Mycroft Holmes. You _do not_ come into my home and upset my residents. John is a good boy and you had no right to upset him like that. No right at all. He's been very good to your brother and he cares very deeply for him. And when they calm down, you will go up there and apologise. Now, go on. You get out of here.” Mrs Hudson snapped, waving Mycroft off before heading back up the steps to the flat.

“Trouble, Sir?” Anthea asked slightly smugly, grinning into her Blackberry.

“Of course. I think I may have pushed young Mr Watson's buttons a little.” Mycroft replied, not bothering to look at his assistant.

“Did he swing for you, Sir?”

Mycroft could hear the slight gleefulness in her tone.

“Of course he did, Anthea.” Mycroft replied calmly, looking over at his assistant; who was practically grinning.

“I think my favourite part was the landlady giving you a good telling off. She's quite a protective woman, isn't she?”

“Yes.” Mycroft said through gritted teeth, hand tightening on his umbrella.

“I warned you that the Watson boy had been brought up in a broken home and that it would be in your best interest not to pry, Sir.”

“Yes, well, Anthea, I'd appreciate if you kept your opinions to yourself in future.”

“Very well, Sir.”

x..x

“He had no right to bring up your sister like that! _Who_ does he think he is? He can't _stand_ to see me happy! He has to ruin everything!”

“Sherlock, calm down. Alright, you'll make yourself ill.” John replied softly, standing up and walking over to his boyfriend.

“No, John! He has no right, he's such a ...” Sherlock continued to rant, only to be cut off by John's lips on his own.

“It's fine, babe. He just wants to push buttons. Don't let him get to you. Come and sit down with me.”

Sherlock nodded slightly before allowing himself to be pulled over to the couch.

John sat down and motioned Sherlock to lie down and rest his head on his lap.

Sherlock settled his head in John's lap and stroked his boyfriend's knee with his fingertips.

“Are you alright?” John asked softly, stroking Sherlock's curls.

“I don't understand, John.” Sherlock whispered, staring straight ahead.

“What don't you understand, Sher?”

“Why Mycroft wants to chase you away. Why he would call your sister. Why I … why I feel so angry about it.”

“I don't think he wants to chase me away, Sher. I think he wants to make sure I'm taking care of you, babe. And as for you feeling angry, that's just normal when someone upsets the person you love.”

“Is that what I feel, John?” Sherlock asked in a whisper, sitting up and looking at his boyfriend.

“Well … What does it feel like?” John asked awkwardly, looking softly at his boyfriend.

“Like a want to throw up all the time ... Oh, not good?” Sherlock asked sadly, as John's face took on an unusual expression.

“Oh, Sher. That's what everyone feels like. Well, usually people describe love as having butterflies in their belly and _not_ that they want to throw up _but_ , I get your point, babe.” John replied, chuckling lightly.

“Oh, then ... um, I think I love you, John.” Sherlock whispered, quickly averting his gaze to the floor.

“... Um, Sherlock. Look at me, _please_.” John spoke softly, gently tilting Sherlock's chin up.

“It's stupid.” Sherlock sighed, sadness in his eyes.

“It's not stupid, baby. It's normal. I ... love you too. I mean, usually it takes months for me to get to this point, but with you, it just feels right, _now_.”

“Oh.” Sherlock squeaked, a blush creeping up his cheeks.

“You really _don't_ understand feelings do you?” John asked with a slight chuckle.

“No. I'm sorry.”

“Don't be sorry, babe. It's fine.” John smiled, petting Sherlock's curls. “Come with me.”

Sherlock gave him a quizzical look before sitting up so that John could stand.

“Where are we going?” Sherlock asked in a confused tone.

“I'm going to show you what it's like to experiment as a teenager.” John replied, lips quirking into a seductive smile.

“I thought you never ...”

“Well ... once. And I was drunk so it doesn't count. But I know what I like and, well, we can figure out what you like together.”

“Are you sure?”

“More than, babe.” John smiled softly, holding his hand out for Sherlock.

Sherlock glanced at it before grabbing John's hand and allowing himself to be pulled to his feet.

“Besides, the guy who I was drunk with wasn't exactly a virgin. And he was an utter arsehole. If I could have had my first experience with someone who would have been a lot gentler, it would have been better. I never experimented after that.”

“Oh, so ... how did it happen?” Sherlock asked awkwardly, as John pulled him towards his bedroom.

“It was one of Harry's friends, last May, if I remember correctly. I told her I wanted to experiment with a guy and the only one who was willing was nineteen.”

“You _experimented_ with a nineteen year old?”

“Sher, he was ninteen and I was sixteen! It wasn't like _I_ was fifteen and _he_ was forty!” John giggled, stopping to ruffle Sherlock's curls.

“So are you still ...”

“A virgin? Yeah, I said I experimented not that I had sex, Sher. Call me stupid but I was waiting for someone special.”

“And that's me?”

“Whoa, babe, we don't need to get into that right now. We can wait until you're ready okay?” John replied gently, stroking Sherlock's cheekbone.

“Alright.” Sherlock nodded once, opening his bedroom door.

John smiled and gently pushed Sherlock down onto his bed.

“What are we trying?” Sherlock asked awkwardly, as John lay down next to him.

“Well, we've done kissing. So, let's take it up a notch. How about ... this?” John whispered in Sherlock's ear, running a hand over his boyfriend's groin.

Sherlock moaned softly, biting down on his bottom lip.

“You like that?” John asked huskily, nipping Sherlock's ear.

“Mm.” Sherlock moaned, still biting his lip.

“Hey, come on, babe. It's alright.” John replied softly, gently pulling Sherlock's lip from under his teeth before running his fingertip across the plush bottom lip.

Sherlock looked over at John with lust blown eyes, inhaling sharply when he was met with the same look in his boyfriend's eyes.

John smirked before his hand went back to Sherlock's groin again, lightly running his fingertips over the bulge and causing his boyfriend to moan loudly.

“That's it, Sher. Just relax. I'll take care of you, baby.” John smiled, leaning in to kiss those plush lips again.

“ _John._ ” Sherlock moaned into John's lips.

“You think that's good, wait until we get really going.” John smirked, before reaching out to nip Sherlock's lips.

Sherlock moaned and slipped his tongue into John's mouth, searching hungrily.

“Mm. Good, you're learning fast. Ready to take it up a notch?”

Sherlock nodded in reply, biting his bottom lip again.

“Alright then. Just trust me, alright."

“Okay.” Sherlock whispered nervously.

“Am I okay to undo these?” John asked, sliding down the bed and gesturing at Sherlock's jeans.

“Yes.” Sherlock gasped in anticipation.

“Okay then.” John replied with a smile, unbuttoning and then unzipping his boyfriend's jeans.

Sherlock lifted his hips slightly, helping John to pull his jeans down.

John took a moment to appreciate the size of Sherlock's bulge through his boxers, before running his fingertip up slowly and causing Sherlock to moan low and deep.

“Impressive. Sixteen years old and a cock this big. Very nice.” John hummed, continuing to stroke Sherlock through his boxers. “May I?”

Sherlock nodded furiously, biting his lip again.

“Stop that.” John chastised, pulling Sherlock's lip from behind teeth again.

He smiled up at Sherlock as he slowly slid his boxers off.

John ran his tongue slowly up Sherlock's cock, relishing in his boyfriend's moan before running his tongue back down and taking him down in one go.

Sherlock's hips rose off the bed and a loud moan echoed around the room.

“I thought ... you'd never ... before.”

John hummed before pulling off long enough to speak.

“Living in a home with my mother's shit cooking gave me an excellent gag reflex. Besides, I told you I know what I like so, I thought I'd test it on you.”

“Okay. Might I make ... a _suggestion_ ...” Sherlock half moaned, as John's mouth found his cock again.

“Mm.” John hummed around Sherlock's cock, before slowly running his tongue down the underside.

“ _That,_ John. _Just that._ ”

John chuckled, causing the vibrations to run from Sherlock's cock all the way up his body.

“God, John. _John._ ” Sherlock gasped, trying to warn his boyfriend.

John just sucked harder and Sherlock's orgasm ran through him like a freight train, John swallowing every drop.

The older teen pulled off slowly, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand and shuffling back to the top of the bed.

“Good?” John asked with a grin.

“Very.” Sherlock purred breathlessly, reaching down to cup John's erection.

“Mm.” John hummed, his hand landing on top of Sherlock's. “Here.” He added, unbuttoning his own jeans and resting Sherlock's hand on top of his clothed erection.

“What do I do?” Sherlock whispered shyly.

“I'll talk you through it, baby. Just start from the head and go ... _Oh_ , like that. Yeah, that's good, baby.” John moaned as Sherlock's fingers lightly skimmed over his cock.

“ _Oh_.” Sherlock gasped, watching John's reaction.

“Mmm.” John breathed deeply, as Sherlock continue to rub him through his boxers.

The older teen gasped as Sherlock's long fingers slid underneath his boxers and continued to stroke him.

Sherlock bit his lip, before running his thumb over the head of John's cock and with another gasp, the older teen came all over his boyfriend's hand.

“Wow. Quick learner, Sher.” John gasped, looking over at his boyfriend.

Sherlock smiled shyly, looking at John's flushed cheeks and swollen lips and couldn't help but think how beautiful he looked.

“Beautiful.” Sherlock whispered, running his other hand through John's hair.

“Did ... did you just call me _beautiful_?” John asked with a hint of a smile.

“Um ... Was that not good?”

“Oh, Sher. You little romantic.” John smiled softly, leaning in to kiss Sherlock.

Sherlock smiled into John's lips, before leaning over and grabbing some tissues to clean up with.

“I'll just get a shower, want me to bring you a wet cloth to clean your hand with?”

Sherlock looked at the tissues before looking back up at John and nodding.

“I'll be right back, babe.”

x..x

John returned ten minutes later with a warm damp cloth for Sherlock, handing it over to him as he began putting his boxers on.

“Do you want me to stay?” John asked, pulling his t-shirt on.

“Maybe an hour's sleep will do us good.” Sherlock agreed, grabbing John's hand and pulling him under the blanket.

“Yeah, why not?” John grinned, resting Sherlock's head on his chest.

“I love you, John.” Sherlock whispered.

“I love you too, Sherlock. Thank you.”

“What for?” Sherlock asked, looking up at John.

“For being my first, love.” John smiled, leaning down to kiss Sherlock's curls.


	8. John's Domination Kink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John and Sherlock have been together for four months but Sherlock still holds a grudge against his older brother.  
> Mycroft has been forgiven despite Sherlock's protests and he's even paying for John to get into university.  
> Well, that's what they're telling Sherlock.  
> John refuses to tell Sherlock his real plans for fear of hurting Sherlock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You lucky people get two chapters in one day :)  
> Oh btw, sorry for the use of Doctor Mallard, I've been watching NCIS all night and it just kinda happened. His full name's Thomas J (James) Mallard ;)  
> Enjoy xxxxx

“John, I can't believe you're letting _Mycroft_ pay for your tuition fees. Have you forgotten what he did?” Sherlock argued, for the forth time that week.

“No, Sher. I haven't. But, why spend a few years saving up when Mycroft is offering to pay for uni so that he can stop me from trying to hit him again?” John grinned, kissing Sherlock softly.

“Oh, you're brilliant, John!” Sherlock exclaimed, kissing John quickly before disappearing to his room.

“What did you tell him, dear?” Mrs Hudson asked softly, standing in the doorway.

“That I'm going to uni, of course.” John replied with a smile.

“And about the army?”

“I can't tell him yet, it will break his heart.”

“Then when?” Mrs Hudson pushed gently, walking closer to John.

“When the time comes. Let him enjoy the time we have together.”

“John ...”

John held his hand up to stop her saying anything else.

'Sherlock' He mouths to her, before putting on his most convincing smile and turning to look at Sherlock.

“I was thinking we could go to the morgue. Molly texted me and said there was a body. Doctor Mallard said that you could have a look. A _look_. No touching. Got it?”

“But, _John_ ...” Sherlock whined, throwing his arms up dramatically.

“No, Sherlock. Just looking.” John warned, quirking an eyebrow at Sherlock.

“Fine.” Sherlock sighed, before running off down the stairs.

“We'll see you later, Mrs Hudson.” John smiled, before kissing her cheek and following Sherlock.

Mrs Hudson sighed but didn't say another word.

x..x

“Ah, you must be Sherlock. I'm Doctor Mallard. Nice to meet you.” Doctor Mallard greeted cheerfully as Sherlock walked through the door.

Sherlock ignored him completely and went straight to the body.

“Sorry about him, Doctor. I'm John.” John greeted politely, holding his hand out to shake the doctor's.

“Nice to meet you, John.” Doctor Mallard smiled, shaking John's hand.

“Hey, Molly.”

“Hi, John. How's life with Sherlock Holmes?” Molly asked sweetly, walking over to John.

“It's never boring.” John chuckled lightly. “How about you? How's work experience going?”

“Oh, it's great. I love it. I definitely want to become a pathologist in a few years.”

“Nice. I could see you doing that. Working out how people died. Helping the police.” John smiled brightly.

“Oh, no, Sherlock's the one who will be working with the police. He's quite brilliant.” Molly beamed brightly, looking over at said teenager.

“Yeah, he is. Oi, I said no touching, Sherlock!”

“Oh, that's quite alright, John. I've done the autopsy and gathered all the evidence ...”

“Most.” A voice interrupted.

“Excuse me?” Doctor Mallard asked in a confused tone.

“Most of the evidence. If you'd like to swab this, Doctor Mallard.” Sherlock replied, pointing at a bruise on the body's neck behind the ear.

“Oh, I didn't see that before.” Doctor Mallard replied, looking over Sherlock's shoulder.

“It took longer to bruise, easy mistake to make, Doctor.” Sherlock replied, looking up and smiling at the doctor.

“Did he just ...” Molly asked in a whisper.

“Yeah, I think I've managed to teach him _some_ manners. Or maybe it's because Doctor Mallard let him touch the body.” John chuckled and Molly giggled.

“When you're both done _flirting_.” Sherlock snapped, glaring at John and Molly.

“Jealousy is not a good look on you, Sher.” John smiled, causing Sherlock's glare to darken.

"That's it! John, we're leaving.” Sherlock snapped, turning around and dragging John out by his arm.

x..x

“Honestly, Sherlock. I can't believe you thought I was flirting with Molly Hooper. I know I'm bisexual but ...” John started before getting slammed into the door by Sherlock.

“I don't like it when you flirt with other people, John. It does _not_ amuse me.” Sherlock practically growled, pinning John's shoulders to the door.

“Sherlock, babe, calm down.” John replied calmly, holding his hands up.

The younger teen grabbed John's hands and pinned them above his head.

“It's not funny, John. I don't _like_ it.”

“Sher, I wasn't flirting, I swear. You know you're the only one for me, baby.” John gasped, suddenly very aroused by a jealous Sherlock.

“ _I don't care_ , John. You're _my_ boyfriend. I won't stand for it.” Sherlock growled, pushing his whole body up against John's.

John moaned at the contact, feeling himself get harder.

“Do you _like_ it when I'm angry, John? Does it get you going? Or is it the possessiveness?” Sherlock's growl turned more into a purr across John's face.

“ _Both_.” John gasped, feeling Sherlock's erection digging into his thigh.

Sherlock made a growl in the back of his throat before driving his tongue roughly into John's mouth.

The older teen whined into his boyfriend's lips, grinding his hips into Sherlock's.

Sherlock moaned loudly, his tongue flicking into every corner of John's mouth.

The two ground together against the door until Sherlock pulled away for breath and dragged John over to the couch.

“ _Sherlock_.” John moaned, as Sherlock pushed him to lie down on the couch.

“You know, John, I've been memorising your technique and I'd like to try it out.” Sherlock purred, looking down at John hungrily.

“What you talking about?” John gasped, trying to reign in his want to just drag Sherlock to bed and pound him.

Sherlock smiled wickedly, before sliding down to John's crotch, unbuttoning his jeans and pulling them down quickly.

The younger teen looking down at John's straining erection before tugging his boxers down and mouthing the head.

John bucked up hard into his boyfriend's mouth with a loud moan. To his credit, Sherlock took John down his throat in one, sucking slightly before teasing the head with his tongue.

“ _Jesus_ , Sher. You're incredibly good at that.” John moaned, stroking Sherlock's curls in reassurance.

Sherlock hummed before going back to sucking lightly, tongue sporadically teasing between sucking.

John's body was on fire and every nerve ending was sparking, before long, he found himself trying to push Sherlock away because of his sudden orgasming starting.

Sherlock just looked up smiling and John took in his sinful look and blown pupils before he screamed out his orgasm.

The younger man riding it out with him and continuing to lick lightly before pulling off.

“Wow. God, should I be asking who you've been practising on?” John asked when his breath started evening out.

“I did my research. And you gave me some very useful information.” Sherlock smiled wickedly, crawling back up John's body.

“God, if I hadn't just come, I think I'd be going all over again.” John sighed, taking in Sherlock's mess of curls, swollen lips, bright red cheeks and the little drop of come sliding down his chin.

John smiled, wiping Sherlock's chin and pressing his finger to his lips. He was completely surprised when Sherlock took his finger into his mouth and sucked softly on it.

“God, you sinful bastard.” John groaned, throwing his head back.

Sherlock giggled before curling up next to John.

“What about you, babe?” John asked softly, running his hand down Sherlock's chest before reaching his damp trousers. “Oh, God, you were jacking yourself off while you were sucking my cock? You're definitely sinful, baby.”

Sherlock just smiled before gently tugging John's boxers and jeans up to cover his dignity.

“You're so special to me, Sherlock. Just wonderful and perfect. I love you.”

“I love you too, John. And you're not as stupid as I make out.”

“Was that a compliment?” John asked with a grin, gently pulling Sherlock's head back.

“Well, yes.” Sherlock smiled back, leaning up to kiss John softly.

“Alright then.” John smiled, settling Sherlock back down against his side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter up maybe in the next hour or by tomorrow sometime xxxx


	9. My Promise To You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock and John have been together for one year now.  
> But despite it being his birthday, Sherlock has a gift for John as well.  
> And John has a confession to make about their future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies in advance for the angst. I read another story where John went off to the army while he and Sherlock were in a relationship so I decided to do my own version xxxxx

“Happy birthday, Sher.” John smiled brightly, handing his boyfriend his gift.

Sherlock giggled when he opened his present, pulling the skull cuff-links out of the box and looking at John.

“You bought me skull cuff-links?” Sherlock asked, still giggling slightly.

“Well, you have a skull on the mantel so I thought, why not?” John replied, giving Sherlock an amused smile.

“I love them, John. Thank you.” Sherlock smiled, leaning across to kiss his boyfriend softly.

“You're welcome, babe. I'm glad you like them.”

“Of course I do, John. I ... um, got you something too.”

“But it's _your_ birthday.”

“Yes, but it's our anniversary too. Well, it was yesterday, really. I might have forgot.” Sherlock replied shyly, going over to his desk and pulling out a small box.

John's eyes widened as he took in the size of the box; the size that an engagement ring would be in.

“Sherlock, I love you but don't you think _that's_ a bit soon?”

“What? Oh, no, it's not an engagement ring, John. Um, here.” Sherlock replied awkwardly, handing the box over to his boyfriend.

“Is this ... is this a _promise_ ring?” John asked in shock, looking from the ring back to Sherlock.

“Well, yes.” Sherlock answered matter-of-factly.

“Oh, Sher. Thank you.” John smiled softly, standing up to kiss Sherlock.

“You're welcome, John.” Sherlock smiled back, resting his forehead against his boyfriend's.

“God, I love you.” John sighed, closing his eyes and gripping the box tightly.

“I love you too, John. That's why I make this promise to _always_ love you, no matter where you go or what may happen.” Sherlock replied honestly, pulling the ring out of the box and slipping it on John's finger.

John sighed happily, linking his fingers with Sherlock's tightly and bringing their joined hands up to his chest.

Sherlock wrapped his free hand around John and pulled him towards him tightly.

“Sherlock.” John breathed, his breath drifting across Sherlock's cheek. “I .. I want to take you to bed. Will you let me?”

“ _Yes_.” Sherlock sighed softly, squeezing John's hand.  

John pulled Sherlock towards his bedroom, trying to hide his nervousness as Sherlock followed him willingly. 

He sighed softly when they got to John's room; steeling himself for what was to come.

John climbed onto the bed and Sherlock followed; curling into his boyfriend.

“Sher, are you sure about this?” John asked softly, stroking Sherlock's chest.

“This was _your_ idea, John.” Sherlock smirked at his boyfriend.

“Well, _you_ agreed.”

“Exactly. I want this, John. I want _you_.”

“Me too, baby.” John replied, kissing Sherlock's forehead.

“Then hurry up and get on with it.” Sherlock snapped, before a grin crossed his features.

“God, you're insufferable.” John chuckled, kissing Sherlock softly.

Sherlock smiled into the kiss, bringing his hand up to John's hair and running his fingers through it.

The older teen moaned softly, slipping his tongue into Sherlock's mouth and battling with his tongue.

“ _John_.” Sherlock moaned, causing a shiver to run down John's spine.

“Alright then, baby. No more teasing.” John smiled, slowly unbuttoning his boyfriend's shirt.

Sherlock watched intently as John continued to slip the buttons free, sitting up so that he could pull it off his shoulders and throw it on the floor.

The younger teen quickly pulled John's t-shirt up over his head and let his eyes roam over his boyfriend's naked chest.

John pushed Sherlock back down to the bed, kissing from his waist up to his neck before lightly biting at his boyfriend's neck.

“ _John_.” Sherlock moaned, his hips lifting and grinding with John's.

“I love when you say my name like that. So _sexy_.” John practically purred the last word, punctuating it with a lick up Sherlock's throat.

“Mm.” Sherlock moaned again, his hand running down John's back and cupping his arse.

“Slow down there, baby. We'll get to that soon.” John chuckled, kissing Sherlock's neck.

“You'd let me?” Sherlock asked in surprise, looking down at John.

“Of course I will, love.” John replied with a reassuring smile.

“I'd like that.” Sherlock said softly, smiling down at John.

“Me too.” John agreed, going back to kiss Sherlock's neck.

“Will it hurt?” Sherlock whispered, absently stroking John's back.

“It will at first, but I'll take care of you. Don't you worry about that, baby.”

“Alright, John.”

“You ready?”

“Yes.”

“Okay, let's get these off then.” John grinned, pulling Sherlock's jeans and boxers down in one.

“Now you.” Sherlock replied, eyeing John's remaining clothes with distaste.

“I'm getting there. Give me a minute.” John giggled, standing up and pulling his jeans and boxers off before climbing back on the bed.

“I'll have to stretch you out first, so pass me that lube there.” John instructed gently, holding his hand out.

Sherlock turned slightly to grab the lube before handing it over to John.

“I'll warm this up the best I can but it might still be a bit cold. Oh, before we start, try to relax, okay?”

“I'm perfectly relaxed, John. As well as very horny, right now.” Sherlock said in his condescending tone.

“Yes, but when something, well, tries to _probe_ you, your body automatically tenses.” John replied, blushing bright red.

“Did you just refer to your cock as a _probe_?” Sherlock asked with an amused chuckle.

“Shut it. You know what I mean.”

“Actually I do.”

“Right, um. I'll go slowly, okay?”

John poured a generous about of lube onto his fingers and his other hand reached up to stroke gentle circles into Sherlock's hip while pressed inside Sherlock.

The younger teen hissed in pain and John looked up in slight horror, stilling his actions.

“It's alright, John. Just keep going. I trust you.” Sherlock said breathlessly, reaching down to touch John's hand.

“Are you sure?”

“Yes. Please, John.” Sherlock whispered, looking into John's eyes.

“Alright.” John replied, taking a deep breath and moving his fingers again.

After a few minutes, Sherlock let out a soft moan and John barely heard it until it was followed by another.

“I think you're ready, Sher.” John announced, smiling up at his boyfriend.

“Finally.” Sherlock breathed the word out, head falling back against his pillow.

John lubed himself up quickly with another generous handful of lube before lining himself up to Sherlock's entrance and pushing in slightly.

"Oh." Sherlock squeaked, the sound being pulled out of his throat like a eureka moment.

John moaned softly, trying to slow his heart-rate; the last thing he needed was to have a heart attack at eighteen when he was about to make love to his boyfriend.

The realisation hit him suddenly; that that was what he was going to do tonight. He was going to make love to his boyfriend, knowing that this was Sherlock's first time and he was giving that over to John.

And in three days, he would be going off for his army training. He didn't even know how long it would be for because he'd been so distracted with Sherlock to check.

“Oh, Sherlock.” John sighed, tears stinging his eyes.

“John, what's wrong? Am I doing something wrong?”

“What? No, Sher. You're doing fine. I ... I was just struck by the thought of how much I love you.” John replied softly, kissing Sherlock's thigh.

“I love you too, John. Are you alright to ... continue?”

“Yeah.” John smiled, pushing his now slightly subdued cock into Sherlock properly.

Sherlock moaned loudly, the vibrations shuddering through him into John.

John pulled out slowly and pushed back in, gripping Sherlock's hips hard and causing the younger teen to reach out for his boyfriend.

John complied and leaned over, adjusting Sherlock's hips so he could still thrust into him deeply.

The older teen kissed Sherlock as he moaned into his mouth; scratching his nails down John's back.

John moaned as Sherlock scratched his back, gripping his hips tighter and slamming into his boyfriend harder. Sherlock threw his head back and bucked his hips up, moaning loudly.

“ _Jawn_ , I need more.” Sherlock moaned, grabbing John's arse again and pulling him forward.

John moaned in response and pulled out nearly all the way, slamming back into Sherlock before kissing him hungrily.

Sherlock practically screamed loudly when John hit his prostate and gripped his boyfriend's hair hard.

John's eyes rolled back in his head and his thrusts sped up.

He knew he should be more careful with Sherlock so he didn't hurt him, but Sherlock's moans and the tugging on his hair made him drive himself harder into his boyfriend.

“More. Faster.” The younger teen moaned, before latching his teeth into John's neck.

“You sure, baby?” John asked breathlessly, finally gaining control of himself and slowing down.

“ _Yes_. John, more please.” Sherlock moaned just as breathlessly, before sucking on John's neck.

“Alright then, my love.” John whispered, thrusting in harder and harder; hitting Sherlock's prostate with each thrust.

“ _John_ , God, I don't ... think I can ... I’m gonna ...” Sherlock gasped, trying to give his boyfriend some warning.

“I know, love. It's gonna be alright, baby. Come on. It's alright, my love.” John cooed softly, stroking the younger teen's hip bones and leaning down to kiss him.

Sherlock kissed him back with severe force as his body started to spasm before he pulled away and screamed John's name loud enough to wake the neighbours.

John gave two more thrusts before he screamed his boyfriend's name in response, leaning down and kissing Sherlock softly.

After a few minutes, the older teen pulled out and collapsed boneless next to his boyfriend, breathing hard.

“You alright?” John asked softly, reaching up to stroke Sherlock's still flushed cheek.

“Better ... than. Actually _speechless_.” Sherlock sighed, looking over at John with a dopey smile.

“That good?” John chuckled, feeling light-headed.

“Oh God, yes.” Sherlock sighed happily, giggling a little.

“What's the matter with you?” John asked, finding himself giggling too.

“Just, _this_. It was bloody brilliant. I feel numb.” Sherlock giggled even more, wiggling his fingers to prove his point.

“I know, baby. I know. Now, get over here.” John smiled, tugging Sherlock to himself.

Sherlock pulled John's head to lay it on his chest, stroking his hair softly.

They lay there in comfortable silence for a while until Sherlock spoke.

“You're leaving, aren't you?”

John physically winced because he could hear the sadness in his boyfriend's voice.

“You're not going to university, you're going into the army.” Sherlock continued, still stroking John's hair.

“I'm sorry, Sher.” John whispered softly, stroking Sherlock's chest.

“When will you be back?”

“I don't know.”

“Will I ever see you again?” Sherlock asked, his voice breaking slightly.

“Well, I'm not planning on dying yet. So yeah, when I get leave, I'll come see you.” John replied confidently, looking up at Sherlock.

“Promise?” Sherlock whispered, touching John's cheek.

John looked down at his right hand before holding it up to show Sherlock the ring, “I promise.”

Sherlock grabbed John's hand and kissed it, before resting it against his cheek.

“I love you, Sherlock. That will never change.” John added defiantly, stroking Sherlock's cheek.

“I know.”

x..x

“Sher, listen, I'm off now. I'll see you soon, yeah?” John whispered, looking up at his boyfriend.

“I'll see you soon, John.” Sherlock sighed sadly, looking down at John with sad eyes.

“It's not forever, Sher. I promise. I love you, remember.”

“I love you too, John.” Sherlock smiled slightly, leaning down to kiss his boyfriend one last time.

John dropped his bags and wrapped his arms around Sherlock, one hand tangling in his boyfriend's curls.

“Don't forget me, John.” Sherlock breathed into John's lips.

“Never ever, my love.” John sighed, kissing Sherlock quickly before picking up his bags.

“Goodbye, John. Stay safe, Mon Amour.” Sherlock replied, resting his hand over his heart.

“Vous aussi, chéri.” John nodded sadly, stepping out of the flat.

Sherlock watched as the only man he ever loved climbed into the car and drove away. He climbed back up the stairs and walked into his bedroom, stopping abruptly when he saw the little wrapped box on his desk.

He picked it up and opened the letter that lay underneath;

_My dear Sherlock,_

_I hope you can understand why I did this to you. It was always my plan to go into the army but then I met you and I put it on standby. Because, you're unlike anyone I've ever met before._

_Never doubt what I feel for you, mon amour. No matter where this life takes me, I will always find my way home – to you._

_You've stolen my heart like no other could have and that will always remain true._

_Don't fear, my dear Sher, I will see you again and we'll be happy once more._

_Never forget that you are my soul-mate and that I would be nothing without you._

_Until we meet again, goodbye my love._

_Always Yours,_

_John Hamish Watson xxxx_

 

The younger teen opened the box and gasped, it was a promise ring just like the one he gave John. Except where his was engraved with; _John, Mon Amour_ , Sherlock's was engraved with; _Sherlock, Forever Yours._

He pulled it out of the box and slipped it onto his finger, sitting down on the bed and sighing sadly.

From that day forward, Sherlock swore never to take it off. Not until John came home to him.

 

**Twenty-Seven Years Later**

“Yeah, I can't afford it now on an army pension.” John Watson sighed, already regretting sitting down to talk to Mike.

“You could get a flat share or something.”

“C'mon. Who'd want me for a flatmate?” John asked, giving a weak laugh.

“Mm.” Mike replied, giving a sort of smile.

“What?” John asked, looking at his friend curiously.

“Well you're the second person to say that to me today.”

“Who's the first?”

x..x

John stopped dead as he was met with the figure in front of him. John had never believed in fate, but now, standing in front of the only man he'd ever loved, he suddenly came to believe it.

“John?” Sherlock whispered unsurely, staring at the army doctor.

“I made a promise.” John replied in way of an answer.

Mike looked between the two of them before he spoke, “You know each other?”

“In a matter of speaking.” John replied, not taking his eyes off Sherlock.

“In every way that matters.” Sherlock corrected quirking his lips in a sly smirk.

“Well, I'll leave you to it then.” Mike coughed awkwardly, leaving the room hastily.

John dropped his cane and walked straight over to Sherlock, wrapping his arms around him and kissing him deeply.

Sherlock responded in kind, gripping John tightly in his arms and holding on for dear life.

“So, you did it then. Became a consulting detective.” John stated with a proud smile, his arms still wrapped around the younger man.

“How was Afghanistan, Doctor Watson?” Sherlock asked with a proud smile of his own.

“Got shot. And it's Captain.” John replied, a smirk tugging at his lips.

“Oh, my apologies, _Captain_.” Sherlock purred, and God, how John had missed that voice.

“We have a lot of catching up to do. It's been seven years since I got a letter from you.” John chastised softly, kissing Sherlock's nose.

“Did you come to a decision?”

“I'm here, aren't I?” John chuckled, pulling out the chain from under Sherlock's shirt. “I thought so.” He smiled, noting the promise ring hanging off the chain.

“We made a promise.” Sherlock replied, pulling John's dog tags out and revealing the other promise ring.

“That we did.” John agreed, smiling up at Sherlock.

“Shall we set a date? Say next week?”

“Why wait any longer? How about tomorrow?” John grinned, leaning up to kiss Sherlock.

“Mm, I ask Mike for a flat-mate and five minutes after meeting him, he suggests we get married. Remind me to thank him.” Sherlock smirked, grabbing John's hand and squeezing tightly.

“Don't worry, I will.”

“Let's go home, Mon Amour.” Sherlock smiled softly, running his hand through John's hair.

“As you wish, Ma Chéri.” John grinned, pulling Sherlock towards the door.

Sherlock smiled brightly, finally glad to have John home at last.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I couldn't just leave it at them never meeting again :) I might do a series of one shots about the letters they wrote to each other in those seven years (in more detail) and why they stopped but I'm going to finish my other stories first xxxx
> 
> Oh and for those who don't know french:  
> -Mon Amour means My Love  
> -Ma/Chéri means My/Darling  
> -Vous Aussi means You Too


End file.
